womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
RAW 1193: April 4, 2016
One night after battling for the new WWE Woman's Title, The Boss takes on Summer Rae. Potential challengers size up the new WWE Women's Champion. The A-lister gets some surprise help in his match against the new Intercontinental Champion Zack Ryder. Sasha Banks vs. Summer Rae If Summer Rae thought the best way to make people forget about B.A.D. & Blonde’s loss at WrestleMania 32 was by disparaging Sasha Banks, she had another thing coming. After claiming B.A.D. & Blonde would have prevailed against Total Divas had she captained the team, Summer brazenly called attention to Sasha’s failure to capture the Women’s Championship the night before. The insult brought out The Boss, who was quick to remind Summer of her fearless reputation by slapping the taste out of Summer’s mouth. Once the bell rang, Summer pounced, but her onslaught was quickly halted by Sasha, who grounded her opponent with a double knee stomp. Moments later, Sasha fought out of a roll-up attempt and flipped Summer over into perfect position for the Bank Statement, to claim the submission victory. The Miz vs. Zack Ryder Perennial dark horse Zack Ryder finally achieved his dream when he captured the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania. Yet, just as suddenly as dreams can be realized, they can be stolen away, as everybody’s favorite Broski found out the hard way. Showered by the WWE Universe’s chants of “You deserve it,” Ryder entered the ring to reflect on his long, hard journey to the Intercontinental Title and thank his father, who was sitting in the front row, for taking him to WWE events at Madison Square Garden as a child and encouraging him to follow his dream. Always eager to spoil a heartwarming moment, The Hollywood A-Lister interrupted Ryder, mocked his passionate speech and issued a challenge to an impromptu title match, which Ryder immediately accepted. After back-and-forth action, Ryder launched himself off the top rope with a targeted elbow drop, nearly collapsing The Miz’s chest in the process. Yet, when the match spilled to the floor, The Miz pushed Ryder back-first into the ring apron and then turned his attention to Ryder’s dad, defiantly poking him in the chest until Mr. Ryder shoved Miz to the ground. Just then, Maryse — the two-time Divas Champion and Miz’s wife — emerged from the audience and confronted Ryder’s father, eventually slapping him in the face. As Long Island Iced-Z watched the goings-on between his father and Maryse, The Miz took advantage, surprising Ryder with the Skull-Crushing Finale and pinning him to become a five-time Intercontinental Champion. Charlotte was formally presented with the WWE Women’s Championship The new era of women’s wrestling took center stage as all the Superstars in WWE’s acclaimed division gathered in the ring, along with WWE Hall of Famer Lita, to take part in the formal presentation of the new WWE Women’s Championship to Charlotte. Though Charlotte began her acceptance speech with uncharacteristic humility — thanking her predecessors, fellow competitors and the WWE Universe for making the new WWE Women’s Title a reality — the “genetically superior athlete’s” true colors soon shone through. Charlotte credited her father, WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair, first and foremost, and then offered one backhanded compliment after another. Before long the other women — realizing that Charlotte was as self-serving as ever — emptied out of the ring. Natalya, the lone athlete to stick around, then took the microphone and chastised Charlotte for her egocentric behavior. The Queen of Harts reminded Charlotte of their hard-fought Divas Title Match at WWE Roadblock, and when Charlotte rudely shoved the microphone into the third-generation Superstar, Natalya took the champion down and applied the Sharpshooter, only breaking the hold because The Nature Boy pulled Charlotte to safety. Results * Sasha Banks def. Summer Rae Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2016 television episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Emma Category:Eva Marie Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Maryse Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Paige Category:Renee Young Category:Sasha Banks Category:Summer Rae Category:Tamina Snuka